JP-A Heisei 6-100217 discloses a device that splices carrier tapes, which house multiple electronic components at a specified interval, wound around different reels. Using this device, it is possible to newly prepare a single reel with a larger quantity of electronic components by splicing two reels of carrier tapes that have been returned to a warehouse without all the electronic components being used up.